Tris and Tobias
by notecrafter
Summary: Alternate ending to Allegiant.
1. Chapter 1

This is after Allegiant. I kept the theme of selflessness that Veronica Roth used in the book. But I found a way SPOILER ALERT not to kill Tris. She had her gun with her and David only shot her in the leg before she killed him. She still succeeded in spreading the memory serum throughout the Bureau.

Tobias' POV

I was so mad I couldn't see straight. How could Tris do this to me? Is this just like with Eritude? Sometimes, she is just too much of an Abnegation person to see reason. My anger instantly melted as I saw the small girl on the stretcher. She was deathly pale and her breath was ragged and shallow. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Wait a minute! Is this small, fragile girl really Tris? My brave, beautiful Tris? Yes, yes it is.

The reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Then I did something really, really, REALLY, stupid. I looked down. Her leg. It was covered in blood. It looked backwards. Is there TWO bullet holes?! I got mad again. I followed them as doctors started to work on her leg. I can't watch, I can't leave. Who ever did this to Tris is going to FREAKIN' BURN IN HELL! I'll kill them my self. They will DIE, slowly and PAINFULLY. I'm going to savor the look on their face...

"I don't think we'll be able to save her leg." A doctor said. Those words brought me out of my malicious thoughts like a slap to my face. I couldn't take it anymore. I was too angry, too sad, too frustrated that these doctors couldn't do anything about Tris' leg. It's not that I care about her leg in particular, as long as she's alive I'll take whatever I can get. It's that if she looses her leg she won't be happy. If Tris isn't happy, I won't just stand there. I'll do something, I swear.

I did do something. I didn't just stand there. I screamed "Noooooooo!" At the top of my lungs and punched the wall. It was drywall. My hand went right through. A nurse came up to me as the doctors waited. Waited for what, my PERMISSION?! This isn't my leg, now is it, you scumbag. The nurse said to me "Please understand that there is nothing else we can do. We've tried everything. I know your instinct is to tell us to try some more, but it's pointless. We're going to amputate her leg. If we don't, the pain might literally kill her. Would you rather her have no leg, or not have her at all?"

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Ok," I said. "I'm not going to be able to watch this, so as soon as she wakes up, tell me." I walked out of the room, thoroughly depressed. I barely remembered finding an empty cot, but when I did I fell asleep almost immediately.

Time skip

I woke up to people walking about aimlessly. MEMORY SERUM I thought as I got out of bed groggy. Some people were walking around with more purpose, obviously the more important people who's mind were being trained again first. Then I remembered why I was here. TRIS. WHERE IS SHE? I thought. I made my way towards the room where they did her surgery. I found the nurse who talked to me last night coming out of the room. When she saw me she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Tris is being held in room 403. Down the hallway to the left, on the right side six doors down." She said. "She's in a very fragile position. Although I'm confident she will heal quite nicely, stress wouldn't be too good of an idea, so try to keep it light. I would suggest letting her find out about her leg on her own, so don't tell her. After she realizes it, if you need any help just buzz for a nurse and ask for Karen." She said.

"Thank you." I said in a rough voice. I cleared my throat.

"Anytime." She answered sweetly.

I made it to room 403 and was shocked by what greeted me inside. It was Tris alright, but she was still asleep and her eyes were closed, so I couldn't see the light in them that I so desperately needed to see. I settled for holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up. Her happiness was like a drug for me. It made me happy when she was happy. I waited for Tris, waited for the light in her eyes, waited for happiness.

When I was writing this it reminded me of the song Never Been Hurt:

I will love you and forever, I will love you like or never, like I never heard goodbye, like I never heard a lie, like I'm falling into love for the first time.

I DO NOT OWN TOBIAS OR TRIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE DIVERGENT SERIES, VERONICA ROTH DOES. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NEVER BEEN HURT, DEMI LAVOTO DOES

A/N Sorry this took so long. My mom's been hogging the computer with work, school is pounding me with homework and I had a concert both this week and last week. Really sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris and Tobias Chapter 2

WARNING! Extreme OOC (Tobias)

Tris' POV

I opened by eyes to see a ceiling. I had no idea where I was or what happened. Then it all hit me like a ton of bricks: surviving the death serum, spreading the memory serum throughout the Bureau, only to get shot in the leg. Then something else flashed into my mind, I was alive. I was supposed to die, and I didn't.. Finally my thoughts rested on Tobias. It was then that I felt someone holding my hand.

"Tobias?" I asked, my voice coming out soft and weak. "Tobias?" I said more urgently, straining to sit up. I could barely move my head, let alone sit up. I was so relieved when his face finally swam into my vision, his dark blue eyes full of concern.

"Oh Tris, I thought you would never wake up!" He wailed, coming apart at the seems right before my eyes. _This can't seriously be Tobias,_ I thought. Tears dropped on to my cheeks as he started to cry. I cried with him, overwhelmed by the love o felt in my heart for him. This was my Tobias, and no one would take hi, away from me.

"Tobias, shhhhhh. It's all right, I'm here." I said, trying to calm him down. I never liked seeing him cry, but luckily it doesn't happen often. He was my strong Tobias, he could take anything, couldn't he? The tortured look started to fade off his features. He now looked relieved and tired. That's when the tears started to fall rapidly down my face. "Oh Tobias!" I said, crying some , Tobias was worried again.

"What is it? What hurts? What's wrong?" he asked, desperate to calm my tears. How quickly the had the tables turned

"Nothing Tobias." I said. "Nothing hurts, these are tears of joy! I'm alive! We're alive! It's just too perfect!" I explained, not believing that things could turn out so wonderful. Several emotions flashed across Tobias' face. First it was happiness, then he looked worried, then scared, then he looked like he was dreading something. Something that was going to be really, REALLY, painful.

"What's wrong, Tobias? What upsets you?" I asked, I hate seeing him in pain. His eyes were so filled with sorrow it took my breath away and made me want to start crying again.

Tobias' POV

No! I'm not going to be the one to take away her happiness! What do I do? Karen! She can help me! I buzzed the nurse and asked for her. "What's going on Tobias?!" Tris said. Her heart beat was accelerating, the heart monitor making it obvious. I spoke to Karen in a low voice, desperate for help.

"Please help me Karen! I can't tell her, I won't do that to her. I just can't!" I said, getting frantic that my beautiful Tris might get hurt because of something I can't protect her from. I looked over at her, she wasn't even sitting up. Tris wouldn't just lie there like that. "How come she isn't getting up?" I asked.

"She's under a large dose of pain medication, it tends to numb everything but the patient's face. I will help you though, I understand how hard it must be. How should I tell her?" Karen asked.

"Just tell it to her straight, but highlight how good her chances are." I answered, wringing my hands. Karen walked over to Tris, who was still motionless but found enough energy to panic and scream at the top of her lungs "Someone _please _tell me what's going on!" she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Karen's POV

I walked over to the poor girl, stealing myself so I would be able to destroy her happiness. "Hello Tris, I'm nurse Karen. How are you feeling?"

"I feel numb." She answered. "How come I can't move?" She asked.

"Well, you're under pain medication. It's a very special kind. It doesn't make you drowsy, just numbs you from the neck down. It's found only in the Bureau." I answered.

"Oh…" she said softly. "Why do I need pain medication? Is my leg hurt really badly?" she said, in the same soft, careful voice. Wow, this girl is smart. I didn't even have to give hints, she just all the sudden found the answer to her questions, I'm impressed. I thought, completely underestimating her. It took me a moment to recover and find the right words.

"You could say that it's bad." I paused, not wanting to hear the answer to what I was about to say. "We had to amputate your leg, it was the only way to save you. Your leg was infected badly." I said, holding my breath, ready for the worse. The worse never came. She just stared at the ceiling, blinking slowly, not comprehending.

Finally, she looked at me with haunted eyes. "How?" She said' her voice barely above a whisper. "Why me, why me!" She said her voice rising. "After all I've when through. I was suppose to die, and I didn't. I should be happy it's only my leg! But I can't be happy. It's my independence. I don't want to be needy, I want to be helpful. I can't help others if I can't help myself!" She's hysterical now, crying, desperately trying to move. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She screamed through her tears.

Tris' POV

"Please leave, Karen." I closed my eyes, tight. Why do people live? What's the point of life? I'm never going to open my eyes again, it's pointless, life is pointless. I started to gain feeling in my fingers and toes. No one alive can make me open my eyes right now. I won't do it, I won't open them. I won't go on living, it's not worth it.

"Tris?" my eyes snapped open. Why, oh why did I ever close them?

"Tobias?" my voice was scratchy from screaming.

"Tris, it's going to be okay. I'll be right with you the whole way. I'm never going to leave you, ever. Caleb and Cara are going to make an artificial leg for you. You WILL walk again, I promise you. I love you." Tobias said. As he said those words, some of the happiness I felt earlier came creeping back. I'm no dead. I'm crippled, but I'm not dead I'm going to be okay.

That's when, all of a sudden, the pain medication released it's grip on my body. I could feel the cuts and bruises all over my body and the mattress was too thin. Those feeling were soon forgotten as I felt my left leg. The pain was intense and unbearable. It was worse than the time I got shot in the shoulder. It was worse than any pain that I could ever imagine. Most of all, it was confusing. Tobias was touching my other leg, so that one was definitely still attached. Finally I couldn't hold it in any more.

"My leg, my leg! Why does it hurt? Tobias make it stop! Help! My leg's ON FIRE!" I wailed. The pain was so great I started to see dots at the edges of my vision. The nurse ran in and put something in my arm, which brought me fully under.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT KAREN.

A/N Hey, can I get some reviews? Let me know if I should continue this please! AliceW gave me the idea for an artificial leg.


	4. Chapter 4

Karen's POV

Tris is finally able to sit up a day after we break the news to her. After I initially told her, she's surprisingly me with her strength. I believe she's finally accepting the fact that she has only one leg now. Now that she has more mobility, I'm allowing people besides Tobias to visit her. He never leaves her side, day or night. Her room has a private bathroom and when I bring Tris's food, I bring something for him too. Tris is still weak, so she's on a special diet, and Tobias doesn't eat anything that she can't eat. I've never seen such commitment.

They're not even married, yet they seem so close. I won't be surprised if they say they haven't fought each other over anything but each others safety. I've heard a little bit about how she lost her leg. Her brother was going to go on a really important mission for the Bureau that was basically a suicide mission. Tris held her own brother at gunpoint and went on the mission in his place. From the way Tris and Tobias are so appreciative of Tris only losing a leg, I have a feeling it's a miracle she's alive.

Tobias's POV

The first person to visit Tris is Caleb, of course. Tris is eating her lunch when that traitor walks in. "Beatrice! I'm so happy your alive! How are you feeling? I can't believe you did that for me! Sacrificing yourself! It's selflessness in its purest form! If you hadn't done that I would be dead! Since you did that, I'm still alive and so are you! I thought you were going to die! Thank God you didn't!" Caleb exclaimed as he walked through the door.

As he talked, he kneeled next to Tris's bed, weeping like a child. Half way through his crying fit, Tris dropped her spoon on her tray noisily. I studied her face, with muscles tense. Will she be grateful he's here? Will I need to help her kick Caleb out?

She swallowed the last bit of her soup, staring at Caleb's tear streaked face with a shocked expression on her face. "Caleb?" she asked softly, not believing this could be her distant, traitorous, Eritude brother.

"Yes Beatrice?" Caleb answered, much to eagerly. Caleb was like a little puppy, he would do anything as long as there was a treat coming afterwards. The treat was Tris's trust. I'm not sure if I want Caleb to get his treat.

"Nothing. Why are you visiting me? I know your here to do something besides break down." Tris asks. There's my spunky girl.

"Oh, your right, Beatrice." Caleb says, a look of purpose on his face.

"Can you call me Tris, Caleb?" Tris asks, curtly yet still polite.

"Of course, Tris. Whatever you need." Caleb answers.

"Cara and I are working on some plans to make you a really nice artificial leg." Tris winces when Caleb mentions her disability. He continues to go on and on about gears and gelatin molds. I can tell Tris is still uncomfortable with the subject so I end the endless babble.

"Caleb, could you visit later? I think Tris has had enough." I tell him. He reluctantly sulks out of the room.

JAMES PATTERSON OWNS ALL OF THE W&W CHARACTERS.


End file.
